Entre leurs bras
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. C'est une nuit de tendresses, de caresses. De douceur. "Profites-en bien, Harry...", lui dit une petite voix dans son esprit, "...parce que bientôt, ils s'aimeront sans toi." / ! \ Plutôt PWP. Threesome, DracoRonHarry. Happy end ! Enjoy.
**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, bien entendu.

 **Threesome** : Draco / Ronald / Harry

 **Rated** :  MA ! Ce texte est a réserver à un public averti ! **Contenu sexuel explicite.**

C'EST LE PRINTEMPS ! Eeeeeet c'est aussi l'anniversaire d'Ardha !  
 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ARDHA ! \ o /**  
Du coup, pour l'occasion, voici un threesome que j'ai écris il y a un petit moment et qui - j'espère ! - vous plaira. ;)

Enjoy ! :3

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Entre leurs bras -**

Il avait fallu qu'ils apprennent à s'aimer. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, après tout ce qu'Harry avait subi, il avait fallu que les deux hommes de sa vie se rendent compte qu'ils s'aimaient l'un et l'autre. Harry en gardait ce goût amer d'injustice dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il se rappelait encore du jour où il les avait présentés, _de nouveau_. Sous un jour différent, différentes circonstances. Cette nuit là, ils n'avaient touché que lui. Il pouvait encore sentir le souffle de Ron contre ses lèvres et celui de Draco dans son cou. Qui aurait pu _croire_ , qui aurait pu _penser_ que les choses évolueraient de cette façon. Harry baissa les yeux vers la rue en contrebas. Appuyé à la fenêtre ouverte de l'étage, la nuit lui paraissait bien fade.

-Ferme cette fenêtre Harry, viens plutôt par ici.

La fumée de sa cigarette s'invitait dans la chambre à cause du léger courant d'air qui filtrait à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas de vent, mais la fenêtre grande ouverte n'aidait sans doute pas. Harry souffla son tabac à l'extérieur et jeta un peu de sa cendre dans la rue. Il y eut un petit rire, qui lui parut venir de loin. On s'approcha de lui par derrière et il sentit contre ses reins dénudés le verre dur et froid d'une bouteille de bière, suivi du corps chaud qui la tenait. Ron déposa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, Harry ferma les yeux.

-Reste pas là, tout seul.

De sa main qui ne tenait pas sa bière, Ron se fraya un doux chemin sur la hanche de son ami, puis vers le bas de son ventre. Harry le désirait, il apposa sa langue puis ses dents contre la peau froide de son épaule. Il put l'entendre soupirer, avant qu'Harry ne jette son mégot dans la rue et se retourne pour embrasser son amant. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du rouquin et lui offrit sa bouche comme un affamé. Son amertume se mêlait à son désir pour lui et, en un instant, il fut dévoré de cette _flamme_ à nouveau – juste là, au fond de son ventre.

Il y eut non loin le bruit léger de draps se froissant, et Draco avança vers eux. Pieds nus sur moquette râpeuse, il passa près d'eux pour fermer la fenêtre. Ce qui fit le plus frissonner Harry alors ne fut pas l'arrêt du courant d'air mais le contact soudain chaud du corps de Draco dans son dos.

Un instant, Harry se revit une année en arrière, la langue de Ron dans sa bouche et l'érection de Draco juste contre ses fesses. Mais il sentait bien que leurs mains se rejoignaient sur sa hanche et que leur tendresse n'était pas dirigée que vers lui. Pas qu'il aurait voulu être leur exclusif, ça aurait été hypocrite dans cette relation qu'ils partageaient tous les trois. Mais ils étaient tombés amoureux, et Harry se sentait… à l'écart. Pas dans la pièce, pas dans leurs bras, mais dans leurs cœurs et ça, ça lui brisait le sien.

Les doigts de Draco se faufilèrent jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses et Harry quitta les lèvres de Ron, retenant son souffle un instant, il laissa son front reposer dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. L'un de ces doigts s'invita en lui, et il souffla doucement. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Ron, qu'il sentit sourire tout contre ses cheveux bruns. Ils allaient lui faire l'amour, mais penseraient-ils au moins à lui ? Il fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses de Ron et y enfonça ses ongles, fermant un peu plus les yeux. D'un geste brusque, il rapprocha leurs bassins et le sexe de son ami vint se cogner contre le sien. Il veilla à ce que ça reste ainsi, alors que Draco enfonçait en lui un deuxième doigt humide.

Harry monta une jambe à la hanche de Ron, entendit la bouteille vide de son amant tomber sur le sol, sentit ses mains venir le soutenir pour qu'il se laisse soulever. Il s'accrocha à son amant et se sentit s'élever de terre. Ron le maintenait contre lui, il le sentit vaciller un instant – peut-être juste à cause de son poids, ou du manque de stabilité après ces quelques nombreuses bières. Draco plaqua une main dans le creux des reins de Ron, et guida son sexe entre les fesses d'Harry.

-Je peux… ? Souffla-t-il contre sa nuque.

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait souri. Mais il se sentait mal malgré tout et se contenta d'acquiescer, doucement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les sentir aussi près de lui que possible. Avant qu'ils ne le quittent pour se redécouvrir, sans lui, rien que tous les deux.

Draco s'enfonça lentement en lui et Harry grogna, referma ses dents dans le creux des épaules de Ron, qui soupira. Harry n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps est-ce que Ron tiendrait, mais tant qu'il supportait de le porter ainsi Harry serait prêt à profiter de chaque seconde. Bientôt Draco le pénétra complètement – Harry gémit, Ron vacilla de nouveau. Un coup de talon dans un cendrier et de la cendre de cigarette se répandit sur la moquette. Draco se retira doucement et revint avec force.

- _Putain !_

La réaction d'Harry fit doucement rire Ron, alors que Draco gémissait sourdement. Les bras de leur amant aux cheveux bruns se refermèrent un peu plus autour du cou du rouquin, il s'y accrocha comme à son dernier rempart. Il n'avait tellement pas, tellement pas envie de les perdre. Draco, les doigts enfoncés dans ses hanches, recula son bassin pour le pénétrer de nouveau, puis encore, et encore, avec douceur. Haletant, Harry hissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de Ron, presque tremblant :

-Serre-moi fort.

Ron resserra son emprise alors, et Harry souffla tout contre son cou. Il sentit le front de Draco se déposer entre ses omoplates, ses cheveux fins chatouillèrent sa peau tiédissante. Puis il sentit ses lèvres embrasser son dos, presque avec tendresse, alors qu'il l'empalait toujours de son sexe érigé. La peau d'Harry commençait à glisser sur celle de Ron, il pouvait sentir son amant le retenir de toutes ses forces entre ses bras, contre son torse. Il voulait rester avec lui pour toujours. Avec lui, _entre eux_. Il gémit son plaisir, presque avec humilité.

-Tu tiens le coup ? Murmura Draco, entre deux soupirs.

C'était adressé à Ron, qui supportait non seulement le poids d'Harry mais aussi la force de ses coups de bassin. Ron dut sourire en réponse, parce que Draco se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Harry ferma les yeux, pour ne pas le voir. Le rapprochement de leurs trois corps lui permis de mieux s'accrocher au cou de Ron, et il tenta d'ignorer la tendresse qui s'échappait de ces gestes qui ne lui étaient pas adressés. Il y eut un rire, léger, aérien. Peut-être venait-il de Ron, peut-être de Draco – Harry gémit. Son érection contre le ventre de Ron n'était flattée par personne et, pourtant, il sentait qu'il allait jouir.

-D-Draco… Haleta-t-il. Plus fort… plus… s'te plaît…

Il put alors sentir ses amants séparer leurs lèvres et Draco le saisir plus fermement aux hanches pour redoubler de force. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant. _Merlin !_ Ces sensations de plaisir qui le submergeaient, il aurait aimé pouvoir les ressentir pour toujours. Il jouit en un râle rauque, et sentit Draco venir entre les chairs de ses fesses.

Harry aurait préféré rester dans les bras de Ron encore un peu, mais Draco se dégageait doucement de lui et il mit un pied au sol, puis deux, un peu tremblant. Il chercha les lèvres de Ron, qui lui donna un long, un doux baiser. Une main de Draco frôla sa hanche, il passait près d'eux. Harry ouvrit les yeux, Draco prenait la main de Ron, l'emmenait vers le lit de cette chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient maintes fois déjà marquée de leur présence. Les cendriers, les bouteilles. Les draps, la douche, la moquette. La main de Ron se glissa dans celle d'Harry et il l'entraîna à leur suite.

Il la lâcha, ceci dit, quand Draco le poussa avec tendresse contre le matelas. Ron se laissa faire avec aux lèvres un petit sourire amusé – excité aussi. Harry les regarda se regarder, et un poids se forma malgré lui dans sa poitrine. Draco descendit vers Ron pour lui prendre un baiser, et ils sourirent contre les lèvres de l'autre. Harry s'allongea sur le lit non loin d'eux, sur son côté, glissa un bras sous un oreiller et s'y reposa pour les regarder. Ils étaient si beaux, l'un avec l'autre. Draco glissa sa langue dans le cou, puis sur le torse de leur amant. Ron se cambra un instant sur le matelas, frissonnant. Draco se dirigeait vers sa verge en érection, prêt à le lécher sur toute sa longueur, à le prendre en bouche. Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux l'entendre gémir.

Malgré lui, il se sentit mal de nouveau. Comme une nausée, un haut-le-cœur. Ils allaient lui échapper. Peut-être demain, peut-être la semaine qui suivrait, ou le mois d'après encore, mais ils partiraient. Ron se fit vocal et Harry rouvrit les yeux. Draco engloutissait son sexe dans sa gorge et y mettait tant de passion que Ron n'en tenait pas en place. Entre leurs draps, les jambes écartées, genoux pliés, il avait les mains accrochées aux couvertures et la gorge renversée par les sensations.

-Dra- _a_ …

Il gémissait, et bientôt ce ne fut plus rien d'intelligible. Plus de mots, plus de syllabes, rien que des jappements et des cris. Joyeux, enthousiaste – l'éclat d'un rire et puis un geignement étouffé. Harry n'avait jamais connu un amant aussi enflammé que l'était Ron dans ces moments là. Il allongea doucement sa main vers la sienne, crispée dans les draps… mais il se rétracta. C'était leur moment.

-Tu me- _aah…_ Tu me tues !

Harry vit Ron se mordre la lèvre inférieure, fort. Son sourire était d'une éclatante sensualité. Le regarder était presque un vice. Les yeux d'Harry glissèrent sur les courbes de son corps tendu, doucement, jusqu'à se poser sur les cheveux blonds et les traits fins, le regard brillant et la langue maligne. Draco était si attentionné, dans chacun de ses gestes. L'une de ses mains remonta – caressante – sur le ventre de Ron, qui soupira d'aise. Harry le regarda plonger ses deux mains dans les mèches claires, rejeter sa tête en arrière dans un frisson.

Harry aurait pu ne jamais se lasser de cette vision. Ron sur le point de jouir, Draco entre ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux.

Bientôt ils se rendraient compte qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui.

Ron jouit dans un gémissement débordant de plaisir et Draco, avec toute sa tendresse, remonta à coups de baisers, lentement, le long de son ventre, son torse, son cou, ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec langueur et puis, dans un souffle d'immense satisfaction, Draco roula sur le dos, de l'autre côté du matelas. Ron se retourna doucement dans leurs draps défait, vers Harry. Il allongea vers lui sa main, groggy du plaisir ressenti, et embrassa ses doigts avec une certaine révérence. Harry en frissonna, rien qu'un instant. Quand il le lâcha, doucement, pour glisser ses mains sous son oreiller, Harry ne put détacher ses yeux de lui.

Le silence s'étira alors, rythmé par leurs seules respirations. Un léger sourire ornait les lèvres de son amant, ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Draco ne faisait plus un son. Depuis combien de temps leur soirée avait-elle débuté… trois heures, quatre heures, peut-être plus. Le sommeil les gagnait, mais Harry ne ressentait aucune envie de s'abandonner au sommeil. Seraient-ils seulement toujours là quand il se réveillerait ? Harry se retourna sur le dos, fixa son regard droit devant lui sur le plafond. A l'éclairage vacillant de la chambre, il observa tâches et fissures, une certaine absence dans le regard. Un instant, il crut que les autres s'étaient endormis. Mais Ron… Ron parla.

-Je suis amoureux.

Harry quitta le plafond des yeux, tourna son visage vers l'intérieur de leur couchage. Ces mots flottèrent dans l'air épais de la chambre saturée de tabac, saturée d'éthanol. Sa voix elle-même était rauque, de fatigue, de cigarette, d'alcool et de sexe. Son meilleur ami avait fermé les yeux, ses cheveux tombaient sur son front, s'étalaient sur le blanc de son oreiller. Allongé sur le côté, dans sa direction, il ne sembla rien remarquer de son trouble – et pourtant Harry avait frémi.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, mais ce ne fut toujours pas de sommeil. C'était douloureux, tellement… tellement douloureux. Il pouvait entendre, derrière le corps aux portes du sommeil de son ami, la respiration tranquille et calme de leur amant. Il ne savait pas si Draco avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Ron, il ne savait pas s'il avait posé son front contre la chaleur rassurante de son dos. Tout ça, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas rester entre ces draps.

Doucement, il prit soin de se soustraire aux plis des couvertures et, silencieux, il se leva. Il entendit le son de ses pieds nus sur la moquette rêche, frissonna. Il passa par la porte ouverte de la salle de bain et poussa la porte derrière lui – il ne la ferma pas, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'y appuya des deux mains, souffla. Dehors, la nuit était plus noire que jamais. Il sentit ses mains trembler contre la vitre. C'était un cauchemar.

-Harry ?

Il sursauta, se retourna vivement, comme pris la main dans le sac. Il se sentait coupable d'un crime qui n'existait pas. Ron avait l'air perplexe, perplexe et fatigué. Inquiet, aussi, et Harry voulut bafouiller une excuse, mais rien ne vint. Ils étaient là, nus en face l'un de l'autre, et Harry se sentit bête de l'avoir réveillé en se levant.

-C'est… c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? Hasarda Ron.

Ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux plissés de sommeil ne laissaient aucun doute : il luttait pour comprendre. Pourquoi Harry avait quitté le lit, pourquoi il se tenait debout près de la fenêtre de la salle de bain, pourquoi il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Harry eut un petit rire – nerveux – chercha à fixer son regard sur un mur.

-Non, c'est… Balbutia-t-il. C'est bon, ça va. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si… c'est pas comme si je m'y attendais pas.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à poser ses yeux sur lui. Ce soir, il perdait tout. Il perdait Ron, il perdait Draco. Il perdait l'espoir d'un amour que l'un de ces garçons aurait pu lui offrir un jour et, du même coup, il perdait la flamme qui s'allumait au fond de son ventre quand il sentait l'une de leurs quatre mains venir se glisser dans l'une des deux siennes. Ron fronça les sourcils, concentré. Il ne semblait pas comprendre tout ce qui traversait l'esprit de son meilleur ami.

-Je suis amoureux, répéta-t-il, presque doucement.

-Ouais, répondit Harry – et le petit rire qui suivit fut de nouveau entièrement nerveux. Et je suis sûr que lui aussi.

Evidemment que son amour pour Draco était réciproque. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont il le regardait, la façon dont il le touchait. Ron ne quittait pas le pas de la porte, Harry le vit se retourner d'un quart vers la chambre, où ils avaient laissé Draco endormi sur le lit. Il se retourna vers lui de nouveau, et sa perplexité de l'avait pas quitté.

-Alors… Tenta-t-il. Où est le problème ?

-Le prob- ?

La voix d'Harry donna l'impression de buter contre un mur. C'était les larmes qui s'agglutinaient dans sa gorge alors qu'il tentait de rester fier face à son ami. Une fois de plus, il détourna les yeux.

-Non, je veux dire… c'est pas comme si…

Mais il n'avait rien de plus à dire que ce qu'il avait déjà laissé échapper, il y avait de ça quelques secondes seulement, lui semblait-il. Il s'y était attendu, il les avait vu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-C'est pas comme si…

Rien à faire, rien d'autre ne venait. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se mordit la lèvre, détourna le visage. Un instant il pensa à se retourner vers la fenêtre, mais alors Ron verrait qu'il était en détresse. Pour eux, pour leur bonheur, pour ce qui naissait entre lui et Draco, Harry devait être plus fort que ça. Il ravala ses larmes, inspira lentement, souffla doucement.

-Dès demain… Dit-il, comme il put. Dès demain matin, je serai parti.

Il aurait voulu regarder vers Ron, lui sourire, pour lui montrer que tout était bon de son côté, qu'il ne leur en voulait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il combattait chaque seconde pour ne pas laisser échapper l'eau de ses yeux et un seul contact avec le regard si bleu de son ami le ferait fondre de désespoir.

-…Non ?

La voix de Ron semblait surprise, presque… hésitante. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment, ou le comment du pourquoi. Harry fronça les sourcils, malgré lui. Il avait un nœud dans la gorge, un nœud dans l'estomac, et il lui fallut tout le courage du monde pour se retourner vers lui. C'était l'instant le plus cruel de sa vie. Ron ne comprenait donc pas qu'il lui avait fallu plus de force qu'il n'en avait pour prendre la décision – pour lui, pour Draco – de quitter leur lit et de ne jamais y revenir ? Et leurs mains, et leurs sourires ? Leurs caresses et leurs baisers ? Harry ne pensait plus pouvoir prononcer un mot tant sa gorge était serrée. Et pourtant, il devait comprendre :

-Non ?

Et sa voix fut aussi emplie de larmes que ses yeux plaintifs. L'épreuve de cette confrontation se prolongeait, Harry ne méritait pas ça. Il avait le droit que ça s'arrête, que ça cesse. Il avait rempli sa part du marché, il leur laissait la place, pourquoi est-ce que le sort ne pouvait pas être indulgent avec lui, le laisser partir par la petite porte ? Mais Ron sembla enfin voir ses larmes si longtemps contenues, et quelque chose s'éclaira dans son regard, avant qu'une expression désolée ne prenne place sur son visage.

-Oh, Harry…

Il marcha vers lui, les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Harry détourna le visage de nouveau – il était démasqué. Ron avait vu la peine, et la détresse, et le cœur d'Harry fit un bond immense dans sa poitrine quand il le prit dans ses bras. L'un tendre dans son dos, l'un enroulé contre sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, Ron embrassa sa tempe et Harry éclata en sanglots. Il monta ses mains dans le dos clair, enfonça ses doigts dans la peau tiède de ses épaules, enfouit son visage humide dans le creux de son cou.

-Je suis amoureux de lui.

La voix de Ron était douce à son oreille, mais à quel prix. La douleur d'un cœur brisé, alors, c'était ça ? Tenir le corps, sentir la peau, entendre le souffle et les mots, mais ne posséder rien de ce qui en émanait. Il ferma les yeux plus fort encore, les larmes le brûlaient. Mais Ron n'avait pas fini et, refermant ses doigts sur sa nuque entre les cheveux bruns, il continua :

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

Alors Harry tressaillit, ouvrit les yeux, cessa de respirer un instant. _Quoi ?_ Il sentit la prise de Ron se resserrer doucement autour de lui alors que son cœur se remettait à battre de plus belle. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe, tendres, puis le haut de son oreille, la rougeur de sa joue. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules, puis son cou, et il le regarda dans les yeux, de ce regard qu'Harry aimait tant.

-Tu as vu qu'on tombait amoureux, dit-il doucement, mais pas qu'on tombait pour toi ?

Et Harry frissonna. Qu'ils tombaient… pour… Le pouce de Ron essuya avec une certaine lenteur les quelques larmes qu'il avait encore sous les yeux. Harry ne savait plus que penser. Etait-il sincère, était-il… sérieux ? Il savait bien sûr que jamais Ron n'aurait joué avec lui de la sorte, mais ça paraissait tellement surréel qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait vu… il avait vu la façon dont les choses avaient évoluées entre eux et… et il avait été certain que… Ron sourit, Harry était déstabilisé.

-Que Merlin me damne si Draco n'est pas raide de toi, lui dit-il en un souffle. Il te regarde, et des étoiles se consument dans ses yeux à des billions de kilomètres de là.

Le rouge monta au joues d'Harry, plus vite qu'il n'aurait pensé possible. Draco… le regardait… comme… Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais les mots lui manquaient désespérément. Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement une _façon_ de répondre à ce genre de choses ? Il ressentait un savant mélange d'embarras, d'incertitude, de doutes. De joie ? Il détourna les yeux, balbutiant, mais rien ne lui vint. Ron laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses bras, et prit ses doigts entre les siens.

-Je suis trop aveugle quand on se regarde, dit-il. Mais s'il me voit avec les mêmes yeux qu'il te voit toi, alors je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Un petit sourire incertain se dessinait malgré lui aux lèvres d'Harry. De nouvelles larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il se sentait soudain submergée d'une émotion nouvelle. Peut-être était-ce du soulagement. Ou du bonheur. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour ressenti quelque chose de semblable.

-Et quant à moi, Harry…

Mais Harry ne pensait pas avoir la force de supporter une autre déclaration de la sorte, ou il se liquéfierait de joie. Il porta alors vivement ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Ron et, avec empressement, prit ses lèvres avec les siennes. Surtout, surtout le faire taire, qu'il digère déjà tout ça. Il sourit contre sa bouche, un rire léger remonta le long de sa gorge, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux et posa son front contre le siens, les yeux clos.

-Merde, Ron… Fit-il, presque à bout de souffle. Je sais pas quoi dire…

-Alors ne dis rien.

Sa voix était emplie de douceur. Harry referma ses bras dans son cou, enfouit son visage encore humide dans le creux de son épaule. Merlin… plus jamais il ne le lâcherait. Les mains de Ron se glissèrent dans son dos et Harry soupira d'aise. Dire qu'il avait failli partir, qu'il avait failli les quitter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry se détacha de Ron pour regarder vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain – Draco avait l'air ensommeillé et le regard inquiet. Il les regardait l'un et l'autre avec une certaine incompréhension, pour laquelle Harry se sentit coupable un instant.

-Vous n'étiez plus dans le lit, je me suis… Harry ? S'interrompit-il alors, plus inquiet que jamais. T'as pleuré ?

Et Harry eut comme un hoquet, entre rire et sanglot. Draco fit un pas vers eux, hésitant, alors qu'Harry faisait le reste du chemin. Il prit le visage de Draco comme il l'avait fait avec celui de Ron et, fermant les yeux, il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

-Pardon… Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Ce n'est rien, tout va bien…

Il s'excusait pour l'inquiétude causée, pour l'étrange fin de soirée. Draco regarda vers Ron, un peu perdu, mais Ron lui sourit, fatigué mais rassurant. Alors quand Harry glissa sa main dans la sienne, Draco la prit avec un sourire. Il reprit ses lèvres doucement et passa ses doigts sur sa joue.

-Tout va bien, t'es sûr ?

Et Harry hocha la tête, doucement. Ron venait vers eux, il prit son autre main au passage et incita les deux autres à revenir se coucher. Le cœur d'Harry battait à mille à l'heure. Alors ils l'aimaient pour de vrai. Aux portes du sommeil, leurs mains dans les siennes, ils l'aimaient pour de vrai.

Harry se laissa s'allonger entre eux, et les draps étaient toujours tièdes. Draco glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, son torse contre son dos, et sa peau à lui était chaude d'avoir quitté le lit depuis peu. Il entremêla ses jambes avec les siennes, Ron aussi. Harry ferma les yeux, c'était tellement de choses qu'il ressentait ce soir… l'une de ses mains se glissa derrière lui pour se fondre en douceur sur la peau claire et chaude de Draco, alors que l'autre se faufilait entre les oreillers pour se glisser dans les cheveux de feu.

Il ne sut pas qui ramena sur eux les couvertures pour la nuit, mais il sut une chose : jamais plus il ne songerait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à les quitter.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà... Je sais, je sais, l'ambiance n'est pas _totalement_ à la fête. Maaaaaaiis c'est mignon un peu quand même, non ? A la fin ? Pitêtre ? xD

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :3

A une prochaine ! :)  
Chip.


End file.
